The Next Definition
by lNightWriterl
Summary: There's a difference in defining who you are and what you are. Reyna realizes she could only choose one.
1. Chapter 1

**The Next Definition:**

Romans didn't cry.

They didn't feel pain.

They didn't acknowledge it.

And Reyna was, truly, Roman.

She was to the very core, the opposite of those orange wearing Greeks. There was no crafting in her skill set, nor were there days by the lake, lazily picking berries.

She had a legion to run. Orders to make. Training to complete.

A family to protect.

It stunned her, how Percy Jackson did it. How nearly everyone he cared about ended up alive and he was still so… Free.

Of course this didn't totally fool Reyna. She may not be a child of wisdom, but she knew enough about people to read the pain in their eyes and Perseus Jackson bore no innocence.

Then again, neither did she.

Reyna was a Roman. A beautiful, powerful Roman who led a group of warriors that could slaughter thousands of people within minutes. She was distant. Cold. Strong.

She wasn't a stranger to pain.

Her family was full of leaders. Her mother a goddess of war, her sister a leader of the Amazons, and she was a Praetor of Rome.

All of this, yet none of it seemed to define her anymore.

Instead she sat with a knife to the neck of a boy, trying to think straight.

How could this be the thing to tell the world who she was?

All of her successes in life and yet this could erase all of them.

"He's a traitor." Someone called out, "Kill him!"

Reyna felt her stomach clench in protest. She had killed before…So many times she had ended lives of monsters, and even half-bloods. Their blood had been spilt upon her hands and stained her clothes and skin.

This should have been so easy.

Reyna had never needed anyone before. She learned the best people in life would leave you to do their grand deeds in the world. She never held them at ill will. The majority should be held in higher esteem than herself.

She stood alone. The survivor among the fallen. The wounded. The corrupt.

"Reyna." Someone murmured and she let her dark eyes fall down to the form in front of her, her cloak whipping harshly in the wind as she stared down at the boy on his knees. "Please."

He was begging.

There was slight disgust in that sentiment. That he was actually _pleading_ for mercy. A very un-Roman thing to do…

Then again, _he_ wasn't Roman.

At least not to her.

"What are you waiting for?" Someone else called out and Reyna felt her eyes flash as she turned towards whoever had spoken. The murmuring crowd instantly quieted.

She always had that demanding respect of people.

When she was younger, her father used to tell her and her sister the story of Princess Rosamada. He told them that she was a beautiful girl who had been loved by all the men in the world. Unfortunately, she would marry none because she was arrogant and wanted only the best, wealthiest, handsomest man of all. Eventually, a prince came and swept her off of her feet, marrying her only after three days. Once the Princess and her new husband went home to their grand castle he transformed into the devil himself. The devil hadn't killed her though. He had simply laughed and told her she was not worth his time before disappearing.

Reyna hadn't understood the moral then. Why hadn't the princess been punished for her wickedness? Sure the devil had been hurtful, but where was the real cruelty in his words?

As she had gotten older, the story taunted her.

It wasn't the words. It was the actions.

Even the devil didn't want the selfish princess. For all the beauty and power she held, not even the wicked wanted her once she revealed her true nature.

Reyna was conceited once. She went to an island and gave people makeovers with Circe. Was she like Princess Rosamada?

Stop. She shouldn't ponder over silly fables. She was a Roman after all.

The air swirled around her for a moment and Reyna stared at the boy, who had all but given up. He wasn't who she knew. What she knew. Just the shell of the man who might have been.

There was tension in the crowd again, people wanting the death to come, for blood to be poured on the ground.

It wasn't that hard, all she had to do was flick her wrist really.

Reyna was Roman… But she was also an emblem of this camp. Of her mother.

But more importantly, she was a person.

Reyna may define Camp Jupiter. She may define her Mother and even her sister in some ways.

Never before had she defined herself or let a single variable delineate her.

Lowering the knife she looked coldly down at the boy and stepped away.

"No." she spoke loudly and cries of outrage filled the air.

"Weak!" they yelled "Kill him!"

"It is because she's a _woman_." Someone growled "Of course she's unfit to lead."

Stiffening, Reyna narrowed her eyes, finding the source of the insult and boring into him. She rose her hand and everyone went silent.

"You want to know the difference between a woman and a Roman?" she asked carefully and no one answered "One letter." She told them solemnly and turned to address the crowd fully, raising her voice so all could hear.

"All of you." She called out "Have fallen victims to conformity. One man a thousand years ago has decided your ways and you let him rule you despite his lack of appearance. We are Romans. If I were to ask you to define that, I would hear about soldiers and loyalty. Never once has the legion or our ways been questioned… Well I'm questioning them now.

"I am not the same as Octavian, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, or Jason Grace. I am not the same as you or anyone else in this room. We share one common attribute. That does not make us the same person. My past in not yours. Your fate is not mine. Each of our legacies will never be the same.

"If you truly chose me as your leader, do not ask me to slaughter an innocent life over a trivial matter simply because one rule that was written thousands of years ago was broken. I will not bend to that. What I will do is change the meaning of the word Roman. Feel free to do the same." She told them and dropped the knife to the floor with a clatter.

She was Roman by every definition…But she was also Reyna.

It was about time she started acting like it.

* * *

**I decided today was going to be Reyna appreciation day. I was in the middle of my run when it just kind of hit me...**

**Reyna is freaking awesome. I mean...Seriously. She is. I couldn't imagine a stronger, incredibly powerful female character. Well...Aside from Annabeth, but Annabeth is kind of in a different way. **

**Either way, I just wrote this in perhaps twenty minutes so feel free to correct any mistakes. I probably will leave this as a one-shot too... If I do add more it won't be a continuation of this really. More like a series of Reyna ficlets. **

**Reviews are always appreciated :D**

**~Kensi**


	2. Chapter 2

Reyna was angry.

Scratch that, she was _furious._

She was done. Done with all of it. With the pain, the suffering, the people and betrayal. She was done with the Rome and with Greece.

It was _enough_.

"Get away from me." She said coldly and her composure slowly began to unravel, the gold and purple tapestry that represented her becoming undone. Whoever she had spoken to, she didn't even look to see, backed away quickly, sensing the fury in her tone.

"Reyna?" Jason asked in confusion, but she yanked her spear from the ground and stood with cold eyes in front of the giant in front of her.

She had expected pain. Shock. Numbness.

None of it came. Only it pure rage that made her forget everything she was supposed to be.

Hylla's broken body laid feet away from her.

"Come to die next child?" the giant chuckled "You have no god to defeat me."

"Trust me." She told him, her eyes flaring "I won't need one."

She would kill him.

She would chop him _limb from limb_.

How much was she supposed to go through? How much was she supposed to lose?

Reyna didn't care anymore. She didn't care if she died as long as this monster perished with her.

"Well?" she yelled at the sky "Is this how you're ending it?"

Come on Fates. Do something. She dared them to try.

Reyna wasn't for sure what happened after that. Only that after her moments of blind rage, the giant was covered in blood and so was she. Her body was pulsing, racing with adrenaline, anger, and so many emotions she couldn't even begin to comprehend them.

Anger.

Bitterness.

Pain.

Loneliness.

Fear.

Obligation.

Weakness.

Each strike fueled her even more. There was a roaring in her ears and she let out a blood curdling scream as she struck again, ripping something off. It could have been a piece of clothing or his head. She didn't know or care.

Ichor was running down her face now and a roar from the giant shook the ground.

He. Would. Die.

Reyna's muscles ached and burned. Her eyes were finally free to relinquish the tears she had been holding in all throughout her life and she sobbed as she struck again. It didn't matter after this. She would die and it would all be over. She would be with her sister in the Underworld. There is no need to uphold her reputation.

"Not…Possible…" the thing muttered in confusion and from the corner of her eye, Reyna saw Jason move in, helping her.

No. He was _hers_.

Still radiating with anger, she knocked him out of the way and drove her spear into the giant's chest only now noticing the brilliant glow to her skin.

There was nothing now. No one to fight for. No one to live for. Even Camp Jupiter wasn't worth it. Reyna knew she had been pushed too far. It was too much. She wasn't strong enough. She couldn't do it. There. She admitted it. Letting out another indignant cry of anguish she lunged once more, throwing her body and spear hard into the neck of the monster.

The giant crumbled.

She was alive.

Staring at her hands she realized that fact would hold true for all eternity.

Sinking down to her knees, she buried her face and her hands and screamed.

The Fates had made their move after all.

* * *

**Wow... I just realized I was on some serious angst when I wrote that. Oh well... It is to be expected this week. I have come to a certain realization. It is awesome being a girl because for one thing, you can eat as much chocolate as you want once a month and nobody will judge you for it :D**

**Haha, sorry. I'm tired and moody right now...And probably not making much sense. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! I think if I have anymore Reyna inspirations I'll just add this on as I go without much of a certain time to update. I suppose it will just be a random surprise!**

**For those of you who are waiting for me to update my other story, know it is coming soon. It is going to be _long_ though, so prepare yourself. I'm trying to put the whole game of capture the flag into one chapter and it is taking me a lot longer than anticipated. Nevertheless, expect it to be updated no later than Thursday.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-Kensi **


End file.
